Ten Years
by Little Valo
Summary: Starts the day after Rocco dies and takes place over the ten years between the movies. Rocco had one dying wish, save his little sister but he never would have expected what happened next. Murphy/OC please be kind and R
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years

A/N: This is my take on what happened to the McMannus brothers during the ten years between the films, it also varies from the second movie so ya been warned. I don't own the Boondock Saints it belongs to the brilliant and wonderful Troy Duffy, so please enjoy my first attempt at a Boondock Saints fic though I have been a fan for a very long time. Also I don't like to write short chapters… so it may take longer to update but they will be worth the wait.

Chapter One:

"Oh, Lord, raise me to Thy right hand and count me among Thy saints."

The brothers sat alone in the dirty little hotel room, each sitting on the end of a twin bed. They had just watched their closest friend brutally murdered at the hands of an evil man. Rocco was a good man, despite his past indiscretions. Murphy was visibly shaken by the event; Rocco had whispered something to him in his last moments. 'Find my sister… save my baby sister. Save Delilah.' The darker haired twin hadn't shared this little statement, no plea, with his brother.

"Con…" Murphy mumbled softly opening his pack of cigarettes and taking one out. "Before Roc died he said something to me…" Connor glanced over at his brother wondering what their dearly departed mate had said to him with his dying breath.

"Go on" Connor said seeing that Murphy was having a difficult time forming the words that he was about to speak. Connor reached over and placed his hand on his brother's arm for a little bit of support.

"Remember Roc telling us bout his baby sister," Murphy paused and took a long drag from his lit cigarette and running his free hand though his shaggy dark locks. "Well… he asked me to find her. Save her from something…" Connor had a feeling that this wasn't just about their friends dying request, it was about saving the person Rocco loved most in the world because Murphy couldn't save Rocco from the fate that had taken him from this world and ushered him to the heavens.

Connor let out a breathless sigh, he knew his brother well enough to know that Murph wasn't going to walk away from this. He would track that girl down and find out why the hell did Rocco's baby sister needed to be saved in the first place. From the stories that Rocco had told them, Delilah was a good girl. She was going to Boston Collage on a full ride academic scholarship that she won after graduating first in her class. Rocco was extremely proud that she didn't fallow his footsteps. Why on earth would a girl like that need to be saved? "Murph, what are ya gonna do when ya find her? Go up to the wee girl and tell her you watched her brother die and he sent ya to save her… she'll think ya gone off ya rocker." Connor paused and reached up to scratch his forehead. Murphy glanced over at his fairer haired twin brother and gave him a rather pleading look. Connor took a deep breath and cocked his head to one side. "Listen… we'll give Smecker a call tomorrow and ask him to look up the girl… see if she's in any sorta trouble she's into something we'll go find her… alright."

Though Murphy was relieved that Connor agreed to look for her though even if she wasn't in trouble he was going to find her and make sure she was taken care of. He felt responsible for Rocco's little sister though he had never met her or even seen a picture.

That night the boys slept an uneasy sleep. Newly reunited with their father the boys had a lot for their dreams to process, though the next day they gave Agent Smecker a call.

"What's her name again?" Smecker asked on the other end of the line.

"Delilah Della Rocco, I haven't got a clue what's her middle name… but she's in her third year at Boston College… I think Rocco said she was an art major." Murphy said softly before taking a drag of his cigarette. Connor looked over at his brother who seemed to be rather egger to find this girl. Connor knew that they couldn't do much for her; they didn't have the time to deal with an overly emotional girl who had just lost her big brother. It wasn't like he didn't care that the girl lost her brother, because he did, he just didn't want a repeat of what happened with Rocco. He just didn't want her to end up dead because of them.

"I'll look her up and get back to you later tonight. Shall we meet at Doc's?" Smecker asked, the man was going out of his way to help the boys look for this girl. Something told the slightly flamboyant FBI agent that there was something special about this girl to have these two young men going out of their way to find her. Though she was their recently departed friend's younger sister but there had to be something more than just that, it was never that simple with those two. He said his goodbyes to the boys and set about looking this girl up in his various databases.

It took most of the day but Smecker found a good deal of information on the girl including a lovely driver's license photo. He was shocked to see she was a pretty young thing with dyed black curls and bright green eyes that made her sweet and innocent looking face pop. At the end of his day he printed everything out and put it into a nondescript manila envelope and stuffed it in his briefcase.

The short drive from the FBI office in Boston to the little hole in the wall Irish pub that the boys frequented was really tense. Smecker wanted to know why the boys wanted this info because he had taken a glance at the girl's file and though she was a promising student she had plenty of skeletons in her closets. There was a case of where she accused her father of raping her when she was 13 and Rocco ended up getting custody of his little sister after that case. She hadn't had much in the way of a record of her own until recently when she was arrested at a bar after she got caught with some narcotics. She got off though because she had prescription for the Xanax that she had in her pocket that night.

When he entered the bar he was surprised to see that the boys were the only people in the normally crowded bar, even the elderly perpriter with a rather amusing case of tarents, Doc, was nowhere in sight. "Here you go boys… everything I could find on one Delilah Della Rocco, and I even managed to find a lovely DMV photo of her, she's quite pretty…" he dropped the folder on the bar and right away Murphy flipped it open and started to read pages after pages of almost useless information.

Connor just sat there sipping on his beer and making idol conversation with the FBI agent who had helped the brothers a great deal. Murphy stopped and stared for a while when he laid eyes on Delilah's photo. She was sweet looking, bright eyes… and just like Smecker had said she was pretty… no she was beautiful. After a few silent moments Murphy folded the page that had the girl's picture and address on it and stuffed into his back pocket. "I'm gonna go see her… she lives just a few blocks from here.." He said quickly grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

Connor reached out to stop his brother from rushing off, "Murphy, it's late… she might not even be there. Wait till tomorrow. You might have better luck…" But Muphy wasn't going to listen to his brother's plea. He had to find the girl and make sure she w as ok and try and convince her to come back with him so he knew she would be safe. His brother and father wouldn't like that idea but after reading her file he knew something horrible was in that girl's near future without Rocco around to make sure her past doesn't come back to hurt her.

"Tell da don't wait up…" Murphy called out as he rushed out the front door of the pub. Smecker turned and looked at Connor with a puzzled look on his face. Connor just shook his head and offered to buy Smecker a drink. The two men dragged the file over and each started to page through Delilah's file. After reading first few pages of the file Connor knew right away why Murphy was so egger to find her.

"Something tells me Murph isn't going to be coming back alone…he's a sucker for a lost little puppy…" At Connor's comment Smecker laughed.

"If anyone is a lost little puppy… this little lady right here is very lost little puppy after losing her one family member. He may be in for a little more than he bargained for."

It had only been three days since the cops showed up at Delilah Della Rocco's advanced photography class to inform that they had found the body of her elder brother. For the last few days she laid in her bed with the covers pulled over her dark locks to hide her tears from her roommate. David… well she never called him that, he was always just Rock, was the only person in her family that she trusted. Perhaps he was the only person she had ever trusted. Since she was a little girl he would protect her, make her laugh and always be there when she need to talk to someone. He was more like a father at times that a big brother but now… he was gone and it was just all a little too much to bear.

Delilah had given up hope when it came to learning anything about why Rocco was killed, that was until her roommate Chloe knocked on her bedroom door. "Lilah… there is a hot… I mean super hot dude at the door and he wants to talk to you. You of all people… since when do good looking guys pay any attention to you." Delilah peeked her head out from under her blankets. She was puzzled by the fact a guy was here looking for her… maybe it was just more bad news.

"Tell him to come back here… I ain't getting out of fucking bed alright." Lilah said leaning back against her head board waiting for this mysterious hot guy to appear in her bedroom. Now under normal circumstances she would have been rather excited to have someone that Chloe thought was hot coming to her bedroom late one night but something told her that this wasn't really going to all that pleasant.

Chloe Martin was Delilah's roommate; they had met several years earlier when they ware in High School. Not many people who knew the girls could see why they lived together, Chloe was far more outgoing that the normally shy and book smart Delilah, but Chloe liked Lilah. She was a good roommate, paid her rent on time, kept her shit clean and didn't really care all that much what went on as long as it didn't involve her. In the eighteen months the girls had lived together no one but Lilah's brother had ever come over to visit. So Chloe was interested in why such a good looking guy was here to see Lilah at ten thirty at night. "She doesn't want to get out of bed… for obvious reasons… she said if you wanna talk to her just go back." Chloe pointed to the door straight at the end of the hallway.

Muphy was obviously uncomfortable about going and talking to the girl alone, in her bedroom… but he reminded himself she was Rocco's sister. Rock was like his brother there for he shouldn't feel awkward about going and talking with Delilah. It would be like talking to the little sister he never had… who he thought was beautiful… and happened to be extremely venerable at the moment. With all these thoughts racing through Murphy's head as he turned the handle on the door.

At first glance her photo did the girl no justice. Though she had obviously been crying recently, for good reason, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light of the room. Her dark hair was in stark contrast with her porcline skin. Murphy took a sharp breath, beautiful wasn't even the right word to describe her… the only thing that he could think of that would do her any justice was she was a fallen angel. "I'm sorry to bother, I was a good friend of your brother."

As soon has the young man mentioned her brother, Delilah perked up a little. She could tell that he must have been one of those Irish brothers Rock had told her about. He always said she would love them, that if anything happened to him that one of the boys would look after her. Make sure that their father didn't his hands on her again. "Which one are ya, Murphy or Connor?" Her voice was horse from crying and she was pretty sure she looked like hell. Her makeup wasn't done and her face felt all puffy not to mention she was dehydrated from crying and barely eating or drinking anything. Murphy grinned, Rocco must have mentioned him to her, and this could make things a little easier.

"Murphy…" He responded slipping off his jacked and setting it on a chair near her door. Looking around her room he noticed she had a picture of Rocco and her from years ago sitting next to her bed with a lit candle next to it. "Delilah… can I call ya Delilah.."

"Lilah… everyone calls me Lilah.."

Murphy chuckled a little at her correction, "Lilah then, I don't know what ya brother told ya about me and me brother, but listen. He meant a great deal to me… and he loved ya so much. Always talking about how well ya were doing in school and all that shit. No one is sadder than me that he's dead." Murphy took a step closer and sat down at the edge of her bed. Lilah was sitting up in bed, legs crossed beneath her comforter. She was wearing a pair of black basketball short and a black tank top but even then Murphy couldn't take his eyes off her eyes. "He asked me to look after ya… make sure nothing happened to ya."

When Murphy reached out to touch her hand Delilah was surprised to feel how soft and warm his hand was. "I know… he told me so…" She said softly just staring down at Murphy's hand. She liked the way it felt holding hers. "I'm gonna be fine. Really it's really sweet that you cared so much to find me… but I'm fine." Even though she just said she was fine, Lilah was anything but fine. She was terrified that her father was going to get a hold of her again and she would end up like the girls she saw coming in and out of her home as a kid. A little play thing for the big mafia guys, they have their way with the girls and then go back to their wives and families. She didn't want that life, she wanted to find love… have a happy family of her own. Now with Rocco gone it seemed like just a dream… a wonderful dream that she would never ever achieve.

Murphy didn't believe a word the girl had just said, she was a horrible liar like her brother. "Lilah, you don't know me… or me brother. But I can tell you something that I know for a fact. Ya come with me… right here right now… leave with me and ya would safe from everything… no one would get ya. Not even ya da." Even at the mention of her father Lilah pulled away from Murphy, 'now ya fucked up…' he silently cursed himself.

"Ya know… bout my dad… ya don't know shit… fucking shit…" Lilah shot back before Murphy had a chance to apologize for bringing him up but Murphy knew that if he mentioned her father that perhaps she would be scared enough to take his offer, because Murphy thought that is what Rocco men by what he had to save Lilah from.

"I only know what Rocco told me… he always said ya were scared of him… I really don't know Lilah… please. I just want to help ya… please. Rocco wanted me to help ya and ya love ya brother right." Murphy said reaching up and whipping away a tear that began to roll down her pale check. He knew that Lilah loved Rocco. "If you love him… let me help ya." Lilah reached up and took Murphy's hand. Taking a deep breath she contemplated her options, go with this guy who she didn't know but oddly enough she seemed to trust him for some unknown reason, or wait for her parents to come get her after Rocco's funeral in a few days.

"Ok… for a little while… not permanent ok."

That was good enough for Murphy… for now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years

A/N: This is my take on what happened to the MacManus brothers during the ten years between the films, it also varies from the second movie so ya been warned. I don't own the Boondock Saints it belongs to the brilliant and wonderful Troy Duffy, so please enjoy my first attempt at a Boondock Saints fic though I have been a fan for a very long time. Also I don't like to write short chapters… so it may take longer to update but they will be worth the wait.

Chapter Two:

"Keep running, never look back"

Murphy helped Delilah gather her things and stuff them into a few duffle bags she had hidden under her bed. Unlike many of the other young women Murphy had dealt with in his life Lilah traveled light. She tossed her clothes into a bag rather haphazardly, even he folded his clothes when packing, and went into the closet to look for something. "Ya want ya pillow?" Murphy asked remembering this girl he had dated back in Ireland who always had to have her own pillow.

"Sure… whatever.." Lilah's answer just made Murphy smile, he really liked her. Part of him wondered if that's why Rocco never introduced them before. Because Rock knew that Murph would like his sister. As a rule you never date your best friend's little sister but seeing as Rocco is dead… there could be an exception to the rule. Though there was this little voice in the back of his mind saying 'she probably will like Connor better… girls always like Connor better' even he had insecurities. Murphy just grabbed her pillow and stuck it his under his arm and tried to sneak a peek at why Lilah was looking for.

Just as he was about to stick his around the door Lilah stuck her head around the door. Their faces were mer inches from each other. Lilah just smiled softly. "Found it…" Lilah had a rough and warn leather jacket that was far too big for her to wear in her small hands and thrust it forward at Murphy. "It was Rocco's he wanted me to give this to you… or your brother if something ever happened to him." Murphy was shocked but just shook his head.

"I can't take this, it's Rocco's." Murphy felt wrong taking something that was Rocco's from Lilah. She was his family, his little sister, it just was wrong. "Ya should really keep it.." Lilah rolled her eyes.

"I have more than enough to remember him by, please… or I could give it to your brother…" As soon as she mentioned Connor, Murphy just smiled and took the jacket from her. "I see you changed your mind…" In the back of her mind, somewhere behind the overwhelming thoughts of Rocco's death she couldn't help but think that Murphy was rather adorable. There was something so honest and sweet about his face that reminded her of Rocco but in the same breath there was something else about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. Lilah found herself wondering what his hands would feel like running up her back as she startled him in the throes of passion or how her name would sound as he moaned it softly in her ear. Taking a deep breath Lilah knew she shouldn't be thinking about Murphy that way, he was trying to honestly help her out… though she did make a note to herself that there sure as hell is more than one way to repay someone for help.

Murphy snapped her back to reality when he slipped the jacket on and it fit him perfectly, Lilah just let out a little laugh and slipped on a pair of track pants and her sneakers. "We should get going…" Lilah muttered softly reaching to pick up her bags but Murphy beat her to it. Delilah just giggled and slipped on Murphy's black pea coat. She liked it, it smelt liked cigarettes and soap… it was a strange combination but Delilah just wrapped it tightly around her before opening up her bedroom door and fallowing Murphy out.

Chloe sat in the living room watching some late night talk show and just stared as the two of them walked past. In the years she had known Lilah she had never once seen her with a guy, well at least not one that she thought was good looking, how the hell did Lilah get a guy like that? "Where you going Lilah?" She asked seeing that Lilah had her bags packed and her pillow in her arms.

"I'm gonna go stay with Murphy for a few days… till after the funeral." Chloe just nodded and waved at the two of them as the exited the apartment. "So how far do ya live from here?" Lilah pushed open the door to the stairway the scared the living hell out of her, there was something about this stairway that just looked one from a bad horror movie. Murphy just glanced over at her while he started to make his way down the steps.

"I'm staying above this pub just a few blocks down the street, I guess if ya want we could take a taxi." Murphy responded rounding the first corner, he could tell Lilah was nervous, but he wasn't sure about what. She did have every reason to nervous but just a few minutes ago she seemed rather comfortable with him.

"No.. walking is fine…" Lilah said rather absent mindedly as she hugged her pillow tight to her chest. She didn't say much as they walked the few blocks back to the pub. She stayed close to Murphy, at one point she wanted to reach out and grab his arm and tell him that maybe she should have just stayed with Chloe and tried to fend her dad off by herself but then she looked over at him and thought about her brother and what Rocco had always told her about the boys, they were good people and they were the type of men that he had one hoped she would marry. That the MacManus brothers were as far from the Mafioso that they had grown up around.

By the time Lilah had convinced herself to go along with her brother's last wishes Murphy and he had arrived at the pub he had mentioned earlier. "You weren't joking about the bar…" Lilah said softly and Murphy just chuckled and opened the door for her.

"Why would I lie to ya love?" Murphy said in that all to alluring Irish accent. After taking a few steps in Murphy dropped Lilah's bags and walked over to his brother and father who were sitting at the bar waiting for Murph to return. He placed a hand on each of them men's shoulders and grinned from ear to ear.

"What the fuck did ya do Murph?" Connor said not even bothering to look at his brother, he knew that Murphy was rather pleased with himself and was going to brag about with weather they wanted to hear about why he was grinning like a cat that finally got the mouse.

"Everyone… meet Miss Lilah," The three men turned around to see Delilah standing near her bags, still clutching her bags with a small smile on her pale face. Connor's first thought seeing Lilah standing there in Murphy's coat, was she was she had the same bright green eyes that Rocco had and the second was she was rather pretty… actually surprisingly pretty, but not his type.

Noah MacManus had never spoke with David Della Rocco, but from the way his sons spoke of him, Noah had high hopes for the young woman standing before him. "I'm very sorry for your loss my dear…" Noah said softly walking over to the young woman and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you, Rocco is… I mean was, my best friend… my brother… my only family." Delilah said softly trying to hold back tears but her voice was shaky and she couldn't look Noah in the eyes when she spoke. The older MacManus just patted her cheek and took her by the arm and led her towards the bar.

"You my dear, look like you could us a drink… Connor get the girl a drink." Lilah reached over and touched Connor's arm before he made a move.

"Really I just want to lay down and process the events of the day… drinking would not be good. It would just lead to me locking myself in a bathroom and threaten to kill myself." All three of the men looked at her strangely. "Really I already tried that rout after they told me about Rocco, it took three people to get me out of the bathroom and shove a fist full of anti-depressants in my mouth. I'm not about to go through all that shit again." Connor just nodded and placed his hand on her's.

"I'll show ya up stairs." Murphy said softly taking Lilah by the hand and walked with her up small apartment that was upstairs from the bar. Doc was letting the three MacManus men crash there while they figured out the next move in their grand scheme. "Sorry but it's not the nicest place, but it's indoors and war," Murphy was trying not to think too much about the fact that him and Lilah were alone and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her so that she knew she was safe. Murphy reached over with his free hand and brushed a strand of her dark curls off her pale face.

"Lilah I know you don't know me, but if you want to talk I'll listen…" He wanted to add, 'if you cry I'll wipe away your tears.' But he stopped himself before he stepped over a line that he knew would only lead to more heartache for all involved. Murphy doubted Lilah would take him up on the offer but when he noticed her bottom lip start to quiver and her taking a deep breath, he knew that flood gates were about to open.

"I just don't know what to do." Lilah muttered softly as tears started to run down her cheeks. Murphy took her and led her towards the double bed that was in the corner of the room. The two of them sat down and Lilah hung her head low. "He was my best friend, my rock. Rocco… my god he would do this ya know. Go and get himself killed for some stupid reason." Murphy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Lilah instinctively rested her head on his shoulder. "He was a good guy, for all of his fucking faults. All he ever wanted was for my life to be better than his, it started with graduating high school, then collage… it was stupid sometimes I wonder if he saw me more like his daughter or little sister." Murphy ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Rocco loved ya a lot Lilah," Murphy listened to Lilah ramble on about how her brother was her own personal saint. He almost chuckled when she called him that given the fact that was the name the press had given to him and Connor.

"I would be in some foster home if it wasn't for Rocco, he worked really hard to get custody of me after that bullshit with my dad. He always told me to keep running away from that life. Never stop till I get to where I want to be and even then always try and make my life better. Never settle for anything or anyone… I think he always said that cuz he settled." Lilah looked up at Murphy who was just gazing intently down at her listening to her go on and on, Murphy liked Lilah from the moment he saw her picture he knew there was something about her that he was connected to. The more he heard her story the of her life the more he knew that Rocco told him to find her for a reason, besides keeping her safe from her father. Maybe they were meant to be together.

"Ya should never settle Lilah, for anything. Rocco was right, he was a bit of a dumbass but he was smart about things like that. He saw inside of people, saw the best and the worst in people. But I think all he ever saw was good… because really. In the short time I've known ya, all I could ever see was a survivor who loves those close to her. You're a beautiful person on the inside and out and someone as beautiful as ya should never settle for anything other than the best." Murphy reached out and cupped her cheek. Her bright green eyes met his deep blue, they just sat there looking at each other for about ten minutes not a word spoken between them.

"You think I'm beautiful…" Lilah whispered, she was surprised that Murphy thought she was beautiful. She had never been called beautiful by anyone but Rocco. Murphy just smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly.

The line was crossed… they could never go back now… never.


End file.
